Lantern Guard
Lanter Guard's Destruction Due to the Events of the Aukinduun World Arc, The Lantern Guard have been permenantly destroyed, ALL MEMBERS WERE KILLED in a grand siege on Rook. The following information will be kept as an archive for those simply interested in reading up on the lanturn guard, BUT NEVER SHALL THEY RETURN. Introduction The Lantern Guard no longer exists, the unit was disbanded after the walls of Rook were constructed. There is no branch of the Rook military dedicated to hunting adventurers. The Rook government highly values the adventuring community, and wishes only to work with them, and continue to foster a positive relationship with them. The Rook government respects and values the privacy of it’s citizens. Members of the Lantern Guard have not infiltrated organizations and locations of interested. There is no man named Ronald Derak Silaf, age fifty-nine, in the employ of the Rook military. If he did exist, he would not have achieved the rank of colonel, and would not have been placed in command of the Lantern Guard, because the Lantern Guard does not exist. The Lantern Guard has not recruited troops from local monastic orders, nor does Colonel Silaf have ties to the church of Abadar. The Rook government respects all religions, and would not allow religious orders to act as law enforcers. The Rook government fully supports it’s citizens’ right to free speech. Adventurers have the same rights as any other citizen of Rook. The disappearance of adventurers vocally critical of the government is a tragedy, and is being investigated. Any information to the contrary are rumors created by bards, and disseminated by their inebriated audience. Overview Following the massive influx of adventurers into the Rook government was faced with a dilemma. When there exist people who can shoot fire from their hands, counter sword strikes in the blink of an eye, or take a crossbow bolt to the chest without slowing down, the existing city guard is woefully inadequate. In order to protect the population from these people, a specialized force is required, one with the tools, the training, and the authority to do what’s necessary.Taking up the mantle of the Lantern Guard, the first protectors of Rook, Silaf began to assemble a team. Manned by the military’s best and brightest, and led by a handpicked council of experts, the Lantern Guard stands against the enemies of Rook, both within and without. Organization Leadership These people are the heads of the organization, privy to every detail of the Lantern Guard’s operations and payroll. Direct intervention by them should be reserved for unusual circumstances. Colonel Ronald Derak Silaf - LG male human Investigator (Relentless Inspector) 11 * Incredibly articulate and erudite. * Age fifty-nine * Greying hair, neat beard, a bit of a paunch, walks with a swordcane. * Only intervenes directly for incredibly important matters. Does not go out in public, barring unusual circumstances. * You don’t find him, he finds you Major Charlotte Quick - LN female half-elf Inquisitor (Abadar) 9 * Precise and busy * Age forty-three * Black hair, tied in a neat bun, thin * Can be found in or around the various markets, or around the temple of Abadar. * If approached, will not discuss Lantern Guard business Officers These people are in charge of the day-to-day operations of the Lantern guard, they work with the leadership on forming plans of attack, and gathering information, but they’re generally kept unaware of what the other officers and the leadership are doing. These people would have the authority to hire adventurers and deal with criminals. Most PCs will get their jobs from one of the officers. Nina Vim - LN female elf Witch 6 * Flighty and Distracted * Age one hundred and seventy-two * Incredibly tall, dark hair, pale skin. Wears blue. * In charge of dealing with magical threats * Can be found wandering between magic shops, or at the mage’s guild Agean Nas - NG male human Alchemist (Mindchemist) 6 * Pensive and bookish * Age twenty-seven * Deals with Alchemical threats, deals with any problems at the college * Works as an Alchemy teaching assistant at the college in the Knowledge district Reginald Tavington III - N male gnome Bard (Detective) 6 * Bombastic and cultured * Age one hundred and sixty-five * Pure white hair, large moustache, always wears fancy clothing * Diplomat, spys on upper society * Can be found in his home in the crown district, or at almost any major social event Lieutenant Corwin Lipezite - LN male human Slayer 7 * Serious and guarded * Age fifty-seven * Dresses plainly, grey hair, missing an eye * Spymaster, in-charge of internal affairs * Can be found in his home in the Castle district Adelaide Stonefist - LG female oread Monk(Maneuver Master) 6 * Contemplative and Peaceful * Age one hundred and eighty-eight * Bald, stoney skin, wears simple robes * Tactical Advisor * Whereabouts unknown Street Level These people are street level agents. They are informants, spies, and foot soldiers. For the sake of secrecy, many of them are unaware of the extent to which the Lantern Guard extends, and of the plans currently in the works. If the Lantern Guard wants to contact adventurers, they’ll generally use one of the street level agents. Knight-Sergeant Mariah Turner - LG female human Paladin (Abadar) 4 / Investigator 1 * Friendly * Tall, red hair, freckles * Desk sergeant in the Southern Slums Corporal Winston Sted - LN male Dwarf Fighter 2 * Serious * Thick black beard, intricate tattoos * Patrolling the Northern Docks Private Proci Klint - NG female human Fighter 1 * Talkative * Blond, tall * On patrol in the Hearth district Rajick Klint - CG male human Rogue 2 * Fast-talking * blond hair, missing part of his pinky * In the chalice district, picking pockets Yanna Klint - N female human Investigator 1 * Quiet * blond hair, tall * In her office, in the Eastern Dock district Micheal Grisson - NG male halfling Bard 1 * Outgoing * Brown hair, scar on his left cheek * In the Bronze Flask Drale Nit - LN male elf Slayer 2 * Suspicious * Bald, muscular * In the eastern slums, looking for bounties